


Time To Face Fears

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Fear, M/M, Male Slash, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John are helping their daughter conquer one of her biggest fears. Singing in front of a huge crowd. With the help of some encouragement and Adam Lambert's music, Cybil is ready to face the music (and crowd) and sing her heart out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Face Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

  
  
**Song That Cybil Sings:[Time for Miracles by Adam Lambert ](https://youtu.be/mEcUq0tmg9Y)**

 

Cybil stood backstage at the Performing Arts center, looking at the crowd without them seeing her. John and Sherlock was back with her until they had to go and sit in the audience. Cybil was going to try to conquer a fear of her's. To sing and/or dance in front of a huge crowd. But she was feeling very nervous. She pulled back and sighed.

“There has got to be at least 100 people out there.” Cybil said, feeling a bit nervous.

“Do not worry about the amount of people, Cybil. You will do amazing!” Sherlock told her.

“Are you sure? I am mean, I never really got to practice in front of you both before tonight.” Cybil said.

“We have heard you sing, though and you sound really good.” John told her.

“But not a lot of people like Adam Lambert and/or his music.” Cybil said.

“Honey, it should not matter what people like. Plus, if you love Adam Lambert and singing his songs then do it for you. Do not let people influence what you should do or should like.” Sherlock told her.

“I agree with your Papa. Just do sing what makes you comfortable and happy.” John said. Cybil sighed again.

“I know. ...But I am good enough to sing is why I am so nervous.” Cybil explained. John got on the ground and looked at his Daughter, with his hands on her shoulders.

“Darling, it is not about being a good singer out there or how talented you are, which I think you are. It is all about having fun. Plus, you are such a brave little girl. Just going out there, being on that stage, singing a song from an aritst you love is amazing to me.” John said, starting to tear up a bit. After calming down quickly, John looked at their Daughter once again. John turned his head, still looking at her.

“I am so proud of you, Cybil.” John said. Cybil smiled.

“I am proud of you, too, sweetheart.” Sherlock piped up. Both of them looked at Sherlock, all of them smiling at each other.

“Thanks, Daddies. I feel less nervous now about this whole thing.” Cybil told them.

“You're welcome.” John said then rubbed one of his Daughter's cheeks a couple of times then got off of the floor. Sherlock looked at his phone to check the time.

“John, we better get out here and get our seats.” Sherlock said. John nodded his head.

“And I need to finish getting ready.” Cybil said. Sherlock and John hugged Cybil before leaving backstage to go find seats out in the crowd.  
Outside, Sherlock and John sat in the front row, watching the other people who were in the talent show. There were some that were good and some that Sherlock and John were not too fond of. After this act finished, the Lady who was the announcer to introduce the acts on stage, walked up.

“Lets give a round of applause for all of our acts so far!” The Lady said, cheerfully. Every one clapped for a few seconds then stopped as the Lady was ready to announce the next act.

“Alrighty. Put your hands together for our next act. Next up is Cybil Holmes-Watson, who will be singing “Time for Miracles” by Adam Lambert!” The Lady said then walked to the side of the stage. Every one clapped. Sherlock and John was clapping like crazy but every one stopped when Cybil walked out in her Adam Lambert inspired outfit. Her hair was even like Adam's when he was on Amercian Idol.

“Look, John! That's our girl!” Sherlock said to his husband.

“It sure is and she looks glamtastic!” John said, getting out his phone to record it. Sherlock giggled when John said “glamastic”. John and Sherlock are glamberts but not a big as one as Cybil is. Cybil held the microphone to close to her and the song began to play. As soon as Cybil began to sing, it was like Sherlock and John were at a concert and she sounded amazing! She sounded professional and a little more mature for her age. Plus, her voice matches Adam's perfect. She even did a little dancing along to the song as well.

“Wow! She can sing! ...She sounds and looks so beautiful.” Sherlock said to himself, starting to tear up. Sherlock laid his head on John's shoulder as they both continued to watch their Daughter sing her heart out. When she belted out the highest note in the song, every one's eye widened and Sherlock and John's mouth were wide open, in both amazement and shock.

“HOLY MOLEY! She actually hit that high note perfectly!! ” Johns said to Sherlock.

“She sure did! Go Cybil!” Sherlock said, cheering her on. Suddenly about 15 seconds later, Cybil looked at her Daddies, still singing. They smiled back at her then she looked away as she finished the song. After she finished the song, John, Sherlock and the audicene stood and applauded. Cybil bowed and then went backstage as the rest of the acts came out and finished up.

After the show, John went backstage to go se Cybil. Sherlock had to make a quick stop outside the center. He ordered a surprise for Cybil and he got a confirmation for it as soon as the concert ended to got pick it up. Cybil was backstage, playing (well, saving her game) on her 3DS when John walked in.

“You sounded brilliant out there.” John said. Cybil looked up and smiled.

“You think so?” Cybil asked.

“Oh, absolutely! Not only I think that but so does Papa and every else out there. You literally sounded and look like like a mini version of Adam Lambert. ...I am so and very proud of you, Darling.” John said. Cybil closed her system, put in in her bag, got up from her seat, walked over to Daddy and hugged him.

“Thanks, Daddy. I am so glad I did this and conquered my fear.” Cybil.

“You're welcome and that is wonderful that you did.” John told her. They looked at each other and Cybil let out a little happy giggle, which made John smile.

“Hey, maybe you and I could do something like this for the next time an event like this comes up.” John said.

“Easy there, Tiger. Lets not get ahead of ourselves here.” Cybil said. John burst out into a fit of giggles.

“Oh, you are adorable.” John said.

“Both of you are.” A voice said from behind them. Cybil and John looked and saw Sherlock, looking at them, with one of his hands and arms behind his back, smiling. Sherlock walked over to them and stood next to John. He looked at their Daughter and moved his arm from behind back and put in front of him. Sherlock was holding a bouquet of seven flowers in his hand. Each flower was a different color and it formed a rainbow. There was a pink one in the middle of all of them.

“This is from Daddy and I. We are so proud of you, Babygirl. Congraudlations on conquering your fear and you were amazing out there.” Sherlock said. Cybil gently took the flowers out of his hands and looked them. Suddenly, she began to tear up then looked at her Daddies.

“Thank you both so much for these and giving me the courage to do what I just did out there. It makes me feel happy to know that I have people who support and help me with things that I want to do. Especially, with thinsg that help me feel like, well...me.” Cybil told them. Both Sherlock and John bgean to tear up now as well and hugged her.

“You're wlecome and thank you for being an amazing Daughter. All we want is you to be who you are. “ John said to her.

“We love you so much, Cybil. Never stop being you. We got your back.” Sherlock said.

“You're welcome.” Cybil said, hugging them back. All 3 of them hugged and cried for a couple of minutes before finally leaving the Arts center and headed out to eat. A few people did stop them to tell Cybil how awesome her act was and that she sound amazing.

In the car, John sat in the back with Cybil as Sherlock drove the car. They were watching the performance on John's phone.

“Can we put on Youtube, please?” Cybil asked.

“Sure! Hey, maybe someone will see it and show it to Adam. That would be awesome!” John replied.

“Nah. Even if he does not see it, I am just proud that I actually did what I did.” Cybil said.

“You never know, Cybil. We understand, though.” Sherlock said.

“I mean, it would be awesome but I am not about trying to become famous or any thing because of it.” Cybil said.

“Oh, we know, Darling.” John said.

“But is it okay to put on Youtube still?” Cybil asked.  
“I will upload it tomorrow.” John replied.

“Yay! Also, do not forgot to show Mrs. Hudson.” Cybil told them.

“We will not forget to show her, sweetheart.” Sherlock said.

“Okay.” Cybil said. She went back to watch videos with John until they got to the place to eat dinner then went home after they finished and spent a few hours playing a videogame before decided to call it a night then got ready to go sleep. Today was an amazing and exciting day for the Holmes-Watson family. Sherlock and John was so proud of their daughter and love her so much.

 

 

_**The End.** _

 


End file.
